d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Arian Falstaff of WindBlade Keep
|grp=+37 |space=5 |reach=5 ft. |atkopt= |gear=Cormanthyrian Elfblade (Longsword+1): Corrosive, Flaming, Keen, Sure Striking, Smoking, Speed ; +5 Adamantine Longsword ; +7 Greatsword: Dragon Dread; +5 Iron, Cold Longsword: Keen ; +6 Starmetal Dagger: Throwing, Returning, Distance. |sa= |magic= |tag3= |str=24 |dex=33 |con=22 |int=24 |wis=21 |cha=23 |sq=free search chk for concealed/secret doors, +2 Saves vs. Spells and Effects cast by any creature with the Dragon subtype; |feats=Arcane Strike, Armor Proficiency: heavy, Armor Proficiency: light, Armor Proficiency: medium, Automatic Quicken Spell, Craft Wondrous Item, Dark Speech, Dragonbane, Dragondoom, Epic Spellcasting (Arcana), Greater Two-Weapon Fighting, Greater Weapon Focus: Longsword, Greater Weapon Specialization: Longsword, Improved Initiative, Improved Spell Capacity, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, Improved Unarmed Strike, Maximize Spell, Multispell, Quicken Spell, Scribe Scroll, Shield Proficiency, Silent Spell, Simple Weapon Proficiency, Skill Focus: Spellcraft, Still Spell, Tower Shield Proficiency, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus: Longsword, Weapon Specialization: Longsword |skills=Bluff +21, Climb +48, Concentration +27, Craft (Armorsmithing) +6, Craft (Blacksmithing) +6, Decipher Script +12, Diplomacy +10, Disable Device +20, Disguise +11, Escape Artist +12, Gather Information +12, Handle Animal +8, Hide +42, Intimidate +29, Jump +47, Knowledge (Arcana) +22, Knowledge (Dragons) +14, Listen +13, Move Silently +14, Open Lock +12, Perform (Wind Instruments) +7, Ride +12, Sleight of Hand +16, Speak Language +5, Spellcraft +48, Swim +12, Tumble +17 |possessions=A string of small pink pearls (necklace) (3,500gp ); Ceremonial electrum dagger with a star ruby in the pommel (1,050gp ); Gold & Platinum Bracelet (570gp ); Gold and ruby ring (7,000gp ); Jeweled electrum ring (5,000gp ); Sapphire pendant on gold chain (1,750gp ); Large fist sized diamond (15000gp) Boots, Riding (1 ); Breeches/Pants, Cotton; Robes, Desert ; Buckle, Plain; Cloak, Cotton; Coat/Jacket/Jerkin, Cotton; Gloves, Leather ; Noble`s outfit; Pads, Knee ; Shirt, Cotton/Linen ; Coconut ; Tunic, Cotton ; Ale, gallon ; Apples (1 ); Bread, loaf (2 ); Coin: cp (9) ; Cheese, hunk of (1 ); Coffee ; Flour, Wheat (3lbs ); Goblin liquor (cask) ; Honey ; Chain (10 ft.) ; Liquorice root (4 ); Mead, elven (6); Molasses ; Pepper (1oz) ; Rice (5lbs ); Wine, common (pitcher) ; Wine, fine (bottle) (4) ; Bedroll (1 ); Blanket, winter; Block and tackle ; Book ; Bottle, wine, glass (2 ); Cable (50 ft.) ; Canvas (sq. yd.) ; Chalk, 1 piece ; Crowbar (2 ); Flask ; Coin: sp (5) ; Glass Cutter ; Grappling hook (1 ); Hammer ; Inkpen ; Ink (vial) ; Key (3 ); Mirror, silver ; Music Box ; Paper (sheet); Sealing wax (1 ); Signet ring, gold ; Waterskin (full) (1 ); Wick, Candle ; Fairy Dust; Flash Grenade (2); Ice chalk (2); Steel coin (5 ); Bones; Carpenter`s tools; Elven Harp, Hand ; Fireproof Spellbook ); Harmonica ; Holy Symbol, Bronze; Holy Symbol, Gold ; Holy symbol, silver ; Holy symbol, wooden; Hourglass ; Locksmith`s tools ; Magnifying glass ; “Magic”: Amulet of the Planes ; Boots of Dragonstriding ; Bracers of epic armor (+15); Scarab of Protection; Robe of Ebonsilk ; Gate Key; Gloves of Object Reading ; Headband of Intellect +4 ; Ring: Epic Protection +7; Ring: Epic Wizardry (IX) ; Belt of Magnificence +4 |grim= |tag4= |variants= }} ---- Notes: Powers: *Detect Magic at will, *Immune to All Dragon Fear *Sense planar disturbance, and Sense planar gate 40’ area. *Detect Demon or Devil in a 20’radius. *Having fought in the dragon wars of Krynn has given Slick extra feats exclusive to dragonslayers. *+4 reaction bonus and admiration of any Githyankii he meets. *All dragons receive a –4 to their disguise checks when polymorphed as anything other then their natural form within 30ft of Lord Arian. *Slick is immortal and is immune to all mundane diseases and aging. *Can send telepathic messages to individuals he knows in case of emergency. In dire circumstances this telepathy has been known to cross planes.